1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image pickup apparatus having a predetermined operation member for accepting an operation input.
2. Description of the Related Art
Some image pickup apparatuses, for example, a digital camera, are capable of allowing allocation of a function to a specific operation member to improve operability.
For example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2005-266991 discloses an image pickup apparatus capable of realizing a desired function easily by allowing an operation member (for example, a specific button) to be allocated with a predetermined function which is frequently used by a user and allowing the user to operate the operation member.